Their Stories
by SCB2011
Summary: Addictions. Secrets. Relationships. "Hi, I'm Sakura and I have-," "Hi, I'm Ino. I'm addicted to-," "Hi, I'm Kiba and I need-," "Hi, I'm Hinata and I'm sleeping with-," "I'm Neji and I'm addicted to-," "I'm Sai, I rely on-," "I'm Sasuke. I'm in love."
1. Sakura: Introduction

S**a**_k**ur**_a: Introduction

* * *

...

...

...

....

You are who you are. Many things in your life will shape you.

Your childhood.

Your parents.

Your siblings.

Your family.

Your experiences.

Your friends.

Everything can change your life and yourself. Every experience is important and should be remembered. My parents were just like normal parents. Happy, together, and loved their kid…well; they were what "normal" parents are imagined as I suppose. I didn't have any siblings. Just mom and dad, probably had some aunts and uncles and cousins and even grandparents out there somewhere.

My friends are what kept me alive. I was given a challenge, and to be honest, without my friends, I never would've made it. These are my friends, and my story.

* * *

...

...

...

...

English-B

Spanish-A

Math-B

History-B

Chemistry-A

Pottery-A

"Ah, those are pretty good there Sakura-chan! I wish my grades looked like yours." It was "Report Card" day. The dreaded day for most teenagers.

Looking over to the blonde next to her, his report card didn't look quite like hers. Instead of many A's and B's, Naruto's report card was conquered with C's and D's. Was that an F in the math section?

Slipping the report card into his backpack, Naruto decides to talk about other more interesting things. "So Sakura-chan, how about we go see a movie yeah? I heard the new action kicker is awesome!" Grabbing the strap of his backpack over his shoulder, Naruto cracks one of his signature grins. "It'll be fun!" Looking up into the sky, Sakura noticed the sun was directly in the middle. It was midday. Lots of time left, for today at least. It couldn't hurt, right?

Naruto is Sakura's best friend. He has been since they were seven when they meet on the swings at a park. Saving her from landing a face plant into the ground, they bonded. His bright blonde, more like yellow, hair and cunning cerulean blue eyes. His goofy signature grin and upbeat personality. Naruto had…this thing about him. No matter what the circumstances, he always made the best of it. Made the impossible, possible. He was simply Naruto. Except, there was nothing simple about him.

So what would it hurt huh?

Folding the report card closed to put away, Sakura tucked a stray pink hair behind her ear. "Um, okay. Sure Naruto. What time?" Looking up to his face, his grin seemed to…expand? "All right! Awesome! This is going to be sooo much fun Sakura-chan! We haven't done anything after class in a long time." It was true. Regardless of him being her best friend, Sakura hadn't done anything socially fun after school for a couple of weeks now. She supposed that one night couldn't hurt.

Smiling at the goofy blonde, "All right Naruto. I'll meet you at the theater around…um, six?" Nodding his head, Naruto agreed.

* * *

...

...

...

....

Driving home was a peaceful period for Sakura. Listening to music put her into another world. Her utopia. Her dreams. It was wonderful…but like all dreams, she had to wake up.

Once at home, Sakura set her backpack on the floor of her bedroom and went to the kitchen. On the counter was a note from mom and dad.

-Sakura

Dad and I went to the store to get groceries, and are stopping at the drug store to get some medicine and cards. We'll be home around seven thirty. Call us if you need anything.

Love, Mom

After reading the note, Sakura checked the time. It was five. She had an hour till she had to meet Naruto. So she decided to take a shower. That took twenty minutes, then got dressed and dried her hair. By the time she was done, it was five forty five. Time to go.

* * *

...

...

...

...

So the movie lasted about two hours and twenty eight minutes. Within that amount of time Sakura received three text messages and one missed call.

Checking her phone, it showed,

One Missed Call from- Home

3 Unread Messages,

**Message 1**

-From Ino Y.

Hey forehead! What's up?! Where are you?! Girl so tomorrow is Friday and the old gang is meeting at the ice store in the mall. YOU HAVE TO COME! Oh oh oh! And we should get together before it and do our makeup and our hair and talk about everything that's going around school! Like did you hear about Tenten? I heard she totally- _well_, I'll wait till I see you tomorrow forehead to tell you. That way you HAVE to hang out! Love ya. TEXT ME BACK!

Sakura giggled. Ino pig. Such a funny, LOUD, nice girl. Sakura loved having her around. She always, and I mean ALWAYS talked, kind of like Naruto. That way she never had to think about what to say. It was never awkward.

**Message 2**

-Naruto U.

Hey Sakura-chan! I know I'm right next to you and all, BUT I just wanted to say that this was really fun!

She giggled again and looked over to Naruto. "You know Naruto; you could've just whispered it to me." He smiled. "I know but it was more fun that way." Bumping her shoulder with Naruto's arm in a friendly gesture, Sakura turned back to her phone.

**Message 3**

-Sasuke U.

Sakura, is Naruto with you? He isn't answering me so if he is with you, can you tell him to call me back or something? Thanks. Oh and I'll see you at the ice cream store tomorrow. Bye.

After reading all the messages, Sakura dialed her home number into her phone and pressed send. Putting the phone up to her ear, Sakura turned to Naruto again. "Naruto, Sasuke is trying to get a hold of you and wants you to call him back." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I know. He just probably wants to tell me to be at his house tomorrow before we all meet up." Nodding her head in understanding, Sakura turned her attention back to her phone call. It finally answered after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Mom? You called? What's up?"

"Oh Sakura sweetie. Where are you?"

Thinking back to before she left the house, she could've sworn she left a note on the counter. "Isn't there a note?" Sakura heard shuffling in the background. Her mom was looking for the note.

"No sweetie, there isn't a note here. You sure you wrote one?"

Closing her eyes in concentration, Sakura tried to think about when she wrote the note and where she put it. She swears she left a note right next to the one her parents left. Thinking a little harder, things were clearer. She didn't leave one.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom. I guess I forgot. Um, I went to a movie with Naruto. I'll be home in a little bit." Her mom took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Sakura, are you okay honey?"

"Yes mom. I'm fine. Again, I'm sorry about the note and I'll be home soon, okay?"

"All right Sakura. Love you."

"Love you. Bye.

"Bye." And click. Call ended. Putting the cell phone back into her pocket, Sakura looked at Naruto again. He wasn't doing anything. Just kinda, standing there looking off into the distance. Rocking onto the tips of her toes to the back of her heels, Sakura waited.

Finally, Naruto came back to the world and noticed Sakura was off the phone. "So Sakura-chan, this was fun. I've really missed this." Still rocking on her heels and toes, Sakura looked into his cerulean pools. "Me too. It was fun. Thanks for tonight." Grinning, Naruto walked forward and hugged Sakura. It took her a few seconds to realize what happened, then immediately returned the hug. Naruto always smelled like Axe cologne and cinnamon. It reminded her of Christmas morning.

Pulling away, Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and separated. With his hands in his dark blue jeans pockets and Sakura's arms crossed, they starting walking towards their cars. "So Naruto, how's the girl situation going?" Naruto was looking at the ground and smiling. "It's not really a situation. It's more like, "Looking For An Amazing Girl" and keeping her." She giggled. "Yeah, so how's that going?"

"Eh, well, there are girls at school who're pretty," Naruto looked over at Sakura and bumped her shoulder in their "playful-friendly way", "you being one on them, but I don't know. I don't want a girl who's only into their looks. I want to be with a girl who's smart, caring, sensitive, adorable and considerate. Looks aren't on the "critical" part of my list." Looking up at Naruto, who was looking at the ground again, she knew that would be his answer.

Naruto wasn't your average seventeen year old boy. He was everything a girl could want. Everything a girl needs. Any girl would be lucky to have him even look at them. Sometimes Sakura would lay awake in bed and think about how much life could be different if Naruto and her felt something for each other still. It's been three years since they liked each other. Still, whoever he decided to be with, she will have to know how lucky_ she_ is, not how lucky _he_ is.

Looking at the ground like Naruto, Sakura kicked a pebble. "I know." Looking up, Naruto grinned. "What about you Sakura-chan? Any boys on your radar?" No, there won't be any guys on her radar. There never can be. "Nope. Nada." Looking ahead, Naruto noticed that they were at their cars. Time to go their separate ways. Turning to each other, they made eye contact. "Well Naruto. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Smiling, "All right." Naruto stepped forward and hugged Sakura. "I'll text you later." Returning the hug, "Okay." Sakura smelled him again. He was her Christmas. They got into their cars and drove to their separate homes.

* * *

...

...

...

...

Sakura was only given about thirty four seconds after walking into the door till her parents approached her. Her mom with her shoulder length curled strawberry blonde hair and ruby earrings. Her father with his orangey-red hair slicked back and gold watch. Classy folks. Her mom started with a smile.

"How was the movie?"

"Fine. What's going on?"

Sakura's father held out a tiny capsule and handed it to Sakura. "We just got them at the drug store." He retracted his hand back to his side. "Thanks dad." Her mom's smile started to falter. "Sweetie, we left some packets and forms on your bed. Please read them."

"Okay." Sakura retreated into her room. Putting the pill capsule onto of her mini-fridge, Sakura saw the packets and forms her mom mentioned. More info packets. Her mom's been trying to persuade her to change her mind about her decision since she made a few weeks ago. Sakura wasn't going to change her mind. Picking up the papers and setting them on her desk, Sakura's phone vibrated. She opened her phone.

1 Unread Message

**Message 1**

-Naruto U.

Hey Sakura-chan! I'm home now, just thought I'd let you know since you always used to have me tell you when I got home after driving. Well, after I go eat some ramen and take a shower I'll call Sasuke and see want he wanted. Oh! And everyone's meeting at the ice cream store around seven. After it I think we're either going to the football game, or to someone's house. Knowing you and Hinata, you'll want to go to someone's house instead. Sound good?

Naruto, such a goof.

To: Naruto U.

Hey Naruto. Thanks for letting me know you're home. And it sounds good, and yes you're right. I prefer someone's house then some cold winter night watching boys running from one end of the field to the other.

Vibrate. How can someone reply that fast? Well, it is Naruto.

**Message 1**

-Naruto U.

Haha I know I'm right. And football is more than that Sakura-chan. They tackle each other too hahahahahaha. Anyways, sleep well. Night!!!

Haha GOOF!

To: Naruto U.

Point taken. Night Naruto. You sleep well too.

Closing her cell and putting it on her nightstand, Sakura thought back to the packets on her desk. Sakura always had a plan. I mean ALWAYS. She knew what schools she was going to go to, what she wanted to be, hell she even thought about dating someone. But things change fast, they challenge you. And for the challenge Sakura got, she didn't have a plan for it.

* * *

...

...

...

...

I didn't understand at first.

_sh_e _**i**_**s **Sa_k_**ur**a-

She had to be lying.

_s**t**_rong _**a**_**n**d _sk_i**ll**_e_d-

It wasn't true.

**bu**t _t_o**_d_ay, _s_**_he _l**ost** e_**ve**ryt_hin_g-_

As I looked at the test results, I was proven wrong.

b**ec**_a_u_**se **_S_a_**ku****r**a wa**s **_ju_**st** t**o_l_**d**-**

Closing my eyes and for the first time in three years,

**sh**e **_ha_**_s L_**eu**k**e**_mia_****

I cried.

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Hello! Well, I wanted to write this story because it means something. SOOOOOO, I'm gonna. THanks for reading. This fanfic will contain many real life decisions and challenges people face everyday. Every chapter will NOT be in about Sakura. Every chapter will be about a different person. For example, the next chapter is about Ino. **

**So every chapter different, but not ending. Like first chapter is Sakura, then maybe after three more chapters, it'll go back to her. **

**Have any questions or comments? Leave them wherever. I'll answer in notes at the end of chapters like this. **

**Ah, and here's three questions for you to answer if you wish.**

**1) What's your favorite movie?**

**2) What's you favorite band? (Music)**

**3) What's your favorite song?  
**

**Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 2 INFO!

About: Ino Y.

Titled: **I**_n_o: Introduction

This chapter will contain information about Ino and Friday night.


	2. Ino: Introduction

**I**_n_o:Introduction

* * *

...

...

...

...

Beauty is considered to be a great thing. It's makes people envious of the beholder. My long, perfect, platinum blonde hair, my icy blue eyes and curvaceous physique. Not to mention my upbeat personality and blunt honesty. I'm just want any girl should want to look like, want to be.

Little do the girls at school know, such beauty comes with a price.

* * *

...

...

...

...

Clicking her _Tomatoes are Yummy_ _Red_ polished nails on her desk, Ino waited for her cell phone to vibrate. What was with people tonight? Was NO ONE texting each other? They can't be ignoring her, after all, this is the Ino we're talking about. Everyone wants to talk to her. She had all the best stories.

After waiting for about…thirty seven seconds, Ino decided to just text another person. Picking up her phone, she began to look through her contacts. She clicked on her group titled "Gang".

Chouji (Food lover) A.

Hinata (Shy cutie) H.

Kiba (Dog) I.

Lee (Youthful bowl cut) R.

Naruto (Loud Mouth) U.

Neji (Tall, brunette and broody) H.

Sai (Hot, Mysterious ARTIST)

Sakura (Forehead) H.

Sasuke (Totally Hot) U.

Shikamaru (Lazy, hot bum) N.

Tenten (Bun princess)

Well, Ino supposed she could text all of them.

To: Chouji (Food lover) A.

Chouji what's up! Whatcha eatin? TEXT ME BACK!

To: Hinata (Shy cutie!) H.

OH HINTATA! WHERE FOR OUT THY HINATA! Hahahaha, HINATA! I'm soooooooo bored! All I can think about is like…nothing really. TEXT ME BACK!

To: Kiba (Dog) I.

Kiba…I'm bored soooooooooo TEXT ME BACK!

To: Lee (Youthful bowl cut) R. …Actually, Ino decided to not text Lee. I mean COME ON! What would they talk about?

To: Naruto (Loud mouth) U.

Uh Naruto. I'm bored soo talk or something. OH OH OH! Who of the guys tomorrow to the ice cream meeting? And should we go to the football game or someone's house??? TEXT ME BACK!

Uh, Ino didn't want to text Neji. They may hang out in the same circles but again, just like Lee, what could they possibly talk about?

Next was Sai. Oh how Ino had a HUGE thing for Sai. He's dark, beautiful, mysterious eyes. With his black hair to watch. His wonderful smile (which Ino didn't know was fake), and generous compliments towards her. And only her! He had to like Ino! He called Sakura "Ugly" and Ino "beautiful" and well, that meant he had to be at _least_ into her.

To: Sai (Hot, Mysterious ARTIST)

Well, hello Sai. What's up?? TEXT ME BACK!

To: Sakura (Forehead) H.

Hey forehead! What's up?! Where are you?! Girl so tomorrow is Friday and the old gang is meeting at the ice cream store in the mall. YOU HAVE TO COME! Oh oh oh! And we should get together before it and do our makeup and out hair and talk about everything that's going around school! Like did you hear about Tenten? I heard she totally-_ well_, I'll wait till I see you tomorrow forehead to tell you. That way you HAVE to hang out! Love ya. TEXT ME BACK!

To: Sasuke (Totally hot) U.

Hey Sasuke! So like, what's up?! I'm super SUPER bored. TEXT ME BACK!

To: Shikamaru (Lazy, hot bum) Nara

What's up Shika? I'm mucho bored and someone needs to talk to me SOON. SO wanna save me from the ugly boredom and be the one who does? TEXT ME BACK!

To: Tenten (Bun princess)

Hey girl. SO Tenten, is what I heard today true???????? I was in the locker room and I heard a couple of girls saying that you have a crush on **LEE**! IS IT TRUE!!! Girl if it is, HOW COULD YOU KEEP IT FROM ME! We could've totally played matchmaker and got you two together. TEXT ME BACK!

After finishing texting the gang, Ino put her phone in her skirt pocket and went to her closet. It was a walk in closet. Pretty big, big enough to fit about…maybe five people in it. INCLUDING CHOUJI. Along the bottom of the closet walls were Ino's shoes. Above, hanging on the hangers, were her jackets, shirts, sweatshirts and sweaters. Designer of course. In the bottom right hand corner of Ino's closet was a little safe. It was hers. She got a safe to keep all her very personal possessions in. That's what she told her mom and dad at least. And it wasn't a total lie. She didn't just keep photos and notes in the safe. She also kept a little pill capsule. There wasn't a label on it, meaning it wasn't prescribed. After putting in her code and opening the safe, Ino grabbed the capsule and twisted off the cap. Pouring two small orange tablets on her palm, she twisted the cap back on and locked her stuff away. Exiting her closet, Ino walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water. Throwing the two tablets into her mouth, she starting chugging her water.

Pills weren't an easy thing for Ino. She always felt like they got stuck in the back of her throat.

After drinking her water, Ino felt her pocket vibrate. Flipping the phone open, it displayed:

4 Unread Messages

Huh. How did she not feel her phone vibrate before? Ino set the glass in the sink and went back to her room.

Jumping onto her bed, Ino read the messages.

**Message 1**

-From: Hinata (Shy Cutie) H.

Hello Ino. How are you doing? Your message was funny. It made me giggle. I'm at home, doing nothing. I've already finished my homework and Neji is out with a friend I think. I'm sorry you're bored. Maybe you should paint your nails? –Hinata Hyuuga.

Haha, cute Hinata. She was ADORABLE! SO innocent. Ino loved how that end of her messages said "Hinata Hyuuga". Very professional.

To: Hinata (Shy cutie) H.

Hahah god Hinata. YOU'RE SO INNOCENT! I love it! It makes you more adorable! Anyways, I'm fine just SUPER BORED!!!! Haven't even touched my homework haha. Neji's out huh? Who's he with anyways? Eh, I'll be okay. As long as I have someone to talk to! Oh and I already painted my nails._ Tomatoes are Yummy Red_! TEXT ME BACK!

**Message 2**

-From: Naruto (Loud mouth) U.

Hey Ino. Um, uh…I don't know what to say other then Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru and I will be there tomorrow. And I'm not sure about the football or house thing. Sakura prefers going to someone's house.

Ino read the message. There's nothing really to say. The guys were going tomorrow and Ino personally wants to go to someone's house. More alone time and _maybe_ a chance to talk to Sai.

**Message 3**

-From: Shikamaru (Lazy, hot bum) N.

Hey Ino. You're always bored. Aren't you used to it by now?

Upon reading Shikamaru's text, Ino puffed out a breath. Well! That Shikamaru! Of course she was always bored, like duh! She was at HOME! Nothing to do!

To: Shikamaru (Lazy, hot bum) N.

God Shika! I'm only bored because I'm at home which I HATE being at. There's like nothing to do here. TEXT ME BACK!

**Message 4**

-From: Tenten (Bun princess)

Ino, who told you that?! Or who did you hear it from? Were they talking to a lot of people or was it just a couple of girls in the locker room?!!

Ino laughed. IT WAS TRUE! Not once did Tenten deny it. Although, whoever Ino heard talking about it was in for a rude surprise.

To: Tenten (Bun princess)

Calm down there Bun Princess. It was just two girls in the locker room and no they didn't tell anyone else. I shut them up saying it wasn't true. But………….is it true?????? TEXT ME BACK!

1 Unread Message

**Message 1**

-From: Hinata (Shy cutie) H.

Very cute Ino:D Anyways, I think Neji went out with Sai. They hang out a lot when it gets close to the weekend. And Ino, you should do your homework. I don't want you to fall behind. I can help you if you want. -Hinata Hyuuga

1 Unread Message

**Message 1**

-From: Tenten (Bun princess)

I AM CALM!!!! DON'T TELL ME TO BE CALM! I'M 100 PERCENT CALM!!!...........Okay, well anyways, thanks for shutting those idiots up. They better hope I don't find them. And yes Ino, it's true. I kinda, sort of- a little like Lee. BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE! Lee doesn't know and it's gonna stay that way.

Ino rolled her eyes. Ridiculous.

-To: Tenten (Bun princess)

God Tenten! For someone so headstrong and open this is so stupid! I mean come on! It's LEE for christs sake. But no worries, I won't tell him. TEXT ME BACK!

-To: Hinata (Shy cutie) H.

Neji and Sai hang out together?!?!?!?!?!?!?! SERIOUSLY! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! Hinata! ...I wonder what they do...huh, maybe they-,

Ino stopped in the middle of her text to look up the her ceiling. Closing her eyes and clunching her hands into palms, she said "Please don't be lovers. Please don't be lovers", and then resumed her message.

-anyways! Um, I got the homework under control. BUT THANKS! Night! TEXT ME BACK!

1 Unread Message

**Message 1**

-From: Tenten (Bun princess)

Shut up Ino. You are in NO position to talk. You haven't even said a WORD to Sai. And Lee is Lee, yes, but he's still a person. Trust me. It's SO much better if he doesn't know. And thanks. Well, I'm tired so night. love ya.

Flipping her cell phone closed, Ino rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling again. She wasn't gonna be sleeping tonight. The pills don't let her. So, she guessed she could just...count the tweleve year old sticky glow stars on her ceiling.

* * *

...

...

...

...

It was friday! FINALLY! THE WEEKEND! And probably her _last_ weekend of freedom for awhile. Her parents have yet to see her report card...stupid report card day was yesterday. Her parents would be asking for it soon.

School went by so very _slow._ SO SLOW! How did Ino even stand it?! Stepping out of her last period class, math, she walked into the sunshine. FREEDOM!

Ino loved the sun. She loved it's heat. She loved how whenever she stepped into the suns path, no matter how she felt or what she looked like, she always felt loved. She guessed that was the suns power. It's heat wrapped around you like a lovers arms around your waist. So comfortable. Loved. Accepted. Wanted. Though every time Ino felt such feelings in the sun, it would end all to soon.

"INO!" Turning around, Ino saw Tenten running towards her. Chemistry book in her left arm and her backpack thrown over her shoulder.

Ino smiled and yelled back. "Hey Tenten! What's up?!"

Upon reaching Ino, Tenten took a couple of breaths to regain composure. "Hey Ino. So, I know you said you wouldn't tell anyone about my-, you know...my _interest_ in a certain um-,person..." Ino laughed. Tenten was trying hard to disguise that she was talking about Lee. But being Ino, she was gonna have some more fun.

Clearing her face after laughing and scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, Ino replied. "Um, I'm sorry Tenten, but I don't really understand what you're talking about. What do you mean by "_interest_"?" Ino raised both her index and middle fingers and made "air quotes" when saying interest. Tenten's face wasn't a happy one.

Her face was cleared of all emotions, except being ticked off. "Ino, I know you're just playing with me, but seriously. This is important." Ino giggled and nodded her head. "Okay, I'm sorry. What's up?" Tenten's eyes relaxed...a little.

"Do you think anyone else heard what those girls said?"

"No, I was the only one. Why?"

"Just checking. Thank goodness. Anyways, I'll see you at the ice cream place tonight right?"

Ino nodded her head. "Yep. I'll be there." Tenten smiled. "All right. See ya." After waving to each other, Tenten and Ino walked in opposite directions. Ino to her car. Tenten to...wherever she needed to be.

Once reaching her car, Ino opened her front door, threw her backpack in the back seat and took her phone out.

-To: Sakura (Forehead) H.

FOREHEAD! I'm on my way over. We've got lots to do! Love ya. TEXT ME BACK!

Putting her cell in the cup holder, Ino put her seat belt on and drove to Sakura's.

* * *

...

...

...

...

Getting to Sakura's took Ino about twenty minutes. Stupid traffic with a lot of people who didn't know how to drive. Well, at least drive in Ino's style. Inside, Ino and Sakura were in Sakura's bedroom.

"So forehead," Ino opened her box of makeup and grabbed her _Sunset Orange_ eyeshadow and began applying it. "we've got major guy chatting to do."

Sakura, who sat on her bed, just rolled her eyes. "You know pig, there's more to life then just_ guys._" Stopping her beautifying moment, Ino looked over at Sakura with her mouth open and eyes wide.

"What?"

Again, Sakura rolled her eyes again. "Never mind. Just go on." Sakura opened up her favorite book, _"City of Bones", _and began to read.

Returning to her art of makeup, Ino continued. "Well, I think tonight's gonna be the night." In a split second, Sakura tore her eyes away from her book and looked at the platinum idiot in front of her. Realizing what she said, Ino looked over to Sakura and saw her expression. "Oh god forehead. I didn't mean _that!_ I meant, tonight will be the night I try and-, you know...make a move? Besides, I haven't done _that _yet."

Nodding her head, and feeling a whole lot better, Sakura looked back at her book. "Oh. Well, Ino go ahead." Looking into the mirror, Ino inspected her eyeshadow. Should she keep the orange? I mean, with her platinum hair and _Tomatoes are Yummy_ _Red_ nail polish...then having _Sunset Orange_ eyeshadow? Wouldn't she, herself, look like a sunset? Hm, maybe she should use a green? "Yeah, well I mean-, I have liked him for a little bit and since tonight we're all gonna be hanging out together, it might be a really good time." Reaching for the tissues on Sakura's vanity, Ino began wiping off the eyeshadow.

Flipping a page of her book, Sakura let out a "mmhmm" noise. Ino looked over at the pinkette and glared. She knew Sakura probably wasn't listening at all. After finishing her removal of the eyeshadow, Ino reached into her makeup box and tried to find her green eyeshadows. "What about you forehead? Any guys you have your eye on? Or are you still not dating?"

Sakura let out a kept breath, "No Ino. I don't date." and continued on with her book. After finding her five different shades of green, "Well you know that there are guys out there that are gonna want to date you. I mean, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if someone in the gang liked you", Ino looked at her choices.

She was caught. Which would look better? _Minty Moss Green? Lawn Grass Green? Cuddly Chartreuse? Hint of Lime? Margarita Marvelous? _ Well, considering on how her icy blue eyes were light, she guessed she should go for a bright green. She wanted to stand out tonight, not blend in. So, she chose her _Margarita Marvelous. _

Looking up from her book again, Sakura noticed Ino applying a green eyeshadow and thought to herself 'She'll probably end up changing the color when she's done anyways.' "Ino, why do you wear makeup? You're already pretty enough." Ino chuckled. "Because forehead-," Ino stopped and didn't continue. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and continued her reading.

Putting down the eyeshadow, Ino looked at herself in the mirror and whispered, "-I want to be _beautiful._"

* * *

...

...

...

...

Looking at the clock, Ino noticed it read six ten. They had fifty minutes till everyone starting meeting up. With Sakura having her nose in that book still, Ino decided to try and get her attention.

"So Sakura, did you hear about the Bun Princess?" Looking up from her book, Sakura shrugged her shoulders meaning 'no'. Ino smiled and continued. "Well, she has a crush...on Lee!" Widening of the mouth was occurring and eyes were bursting opened.

Sakura couldn't believe it. 'Tenten? Their Tenny? The same Tenten who _loved _knifes and not wimpy guys? Well,' Sakura thought 'Lee isn't_ wimpy_, he's actually pretty strong. And fast. Probably why he's the captain of the track team.' After thinking about it, Sakura smiled. "I can believe it I guess. I mean, Lee is the captain of the track team and they do spend a lot of time together."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah but...well I guess so. I don't know. I've always kinda saw Lee as a player for another team if you get what I'm saying." Shaking her head in a 'no' manner, Ino tried to explain. "You know. Lee kinda plays for home...he's into boys."

Sakura burst out into laughter. "Oh my- hahahahaha- god haha. Ino that was- hahahaha- hilarious!"

Glaring her eyes at Sakura, Ino crossed her arms. "What?! You've never thought it. I mean come on! Lee's favorite outfit is that one-piece green elastic suit and his bowl hair cut! I mean-," Immediately stopping her laughter, Sakura sat up, stared and pointed a naked nail at the platinum blonde cutting her off. "There is **nothing** wrong with a bowl hair cut Ino. For your information, Spock looks amazing with it. End of discussion." After Sakura said such a statement, Ino had shut up.

The next few seconds were kinda...awkward.

Ino giggled. "Wow Sakura. Didn't know you had a thing for Spock."

Sakura sat up proud. "Spock is gorgeous. I would marry him if I could. And I'm mostly talking about Zachary Quinto. Not that Leonard didn't look good, I just like Zachary more."

Ino giggled some more. "Okay Sakura, you weirdo. Anyways," Sakura rolled her eyes and Ino continued. "I think we should get Hinata a man. You know? Someone who would care for her, make her laugh and giggle. Someone who would give her butterflies in her stomach."

Sakura exhaled. "Ino, you have to stop doing that. You can't play match maker with people's lives. Anyways, we need to get going."

Nodding in agreement, Ino grabbed her keys and followed Sakura. Once reaching the front door, Ino stopped. "Oh! Um-, I have to uh, go to the bathroom really quick." Turning on her heels, Ino bolted to the bathroom with Sakura yelling in the background. "Ino, you look good! Don't change your makeup again!"

After locking the door, Ino reached into her purse and grabbed her capsule. Turning on the water, Ino put two more little orange tablets in her palm and threw them in her mouth. Taking her hands and making them into a little bowl, Ino put her hands under the water and took gulps from her palms. Once done, Ino put the capsule back in her purse and turned the facet off.

That was a close one. There's no way she would've been able to get tonight today if she didn't take those.

Soon, Ino and Sakura were in the car driving to the ice cream parlor. Tonight will be amazing. It needs to be.

Looking over from the wheel, Sakura noticed Ino's leg moving in an up and down motion very fast, as if she was anxious or irritated. Looking back to the road, Sakura will have to remember to ask Ino later.

* * *

...

...

...

...

Hi! My name is Ino. I like the sunshine,

**i_n _**_o_rd**e**_r__ f_o**r **h_e**r**_ t**_o _**be **b**_e__**a**_**u**_t_if_u_l-

and eyeshadows, oh oh oh and I love texting,

_a**n**_d t_o_ b**e**_l_i**e_v_**_e _**i**t-

and I love my friends and would do anything for them.

_I_no **h**_a_s **a **_s_e_c__**r**_**e**_t-_

So, please get to know me because I would LOVE to know you!

_s**h**_e'_s _**a****d**_d_i_c__t_**e_d-_**

Smiling, Ino extends her hand out,

_t_**o A**_d_de**r****_a_**ll

for you to take.

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Well, there's chapter two. This is Ino's intro.**

**EXPLINATION: Every chapter that focuses on a new character will say their name then "Intoduction" after it so you get to know them and their secret.**

**Lia113: Thank you very much for reviewing! As for your favorite movie, I've actually never seen that. And I've seen a lot of movies, I have over four thousand haha...well I guess that's actually not a lot. My favorite movie is Jurassic Park (All are good but first is my fav). Anyways, Flyleaf is a great band. I love their song "Cassie", love it even more since it's based of a true event. My favorite band is Skillet:D and my faovrite song is "Everything" by Lifehouse. It's a little over six minutes, but my favorite part is at 3:40 and up. Anyways, again thanks for your review!**

**TragedyDawl: Yes, in this fic, Sakura and Sasuke will be together but it's not all about just them. Every chapter is a different character then the one from last.**

**Some questions??**

**1)What's your favorite color?**

**2) In the next chapter, the gang will be at the ice cream parlor. So leave me your favorite ice cream and I'll try and give it to a character:D**

**Thanks for reading, and a special thanks for reading even this far!**

Chapter 3 INFO!

About: Kiba I.

Titled: _K_i**b**_a_: Introduction

This chapter will contain the gang's favorite ice cream flavors and maybe some of the characters interests in others. This is will also contain Kiba's secret.


	3. Kiba: Introduction

_K_i**b**_a_: Introduction

* * *

...

...

...

...

You could say I'm laid back. You could say I'm funny. Well the truth is I am pretty awesome. I've got decent grades, and I'm a great athlete, even better then the Uchiha in my opinion. Oh yeah, I've got a pretty good hold on the ladies too.

But, my mother says that I should treat them with respect, and if I'm going to "be sexually involved" with someone, it should be with someone I really deeply care about, not just anyone.

HA! I'm a seventeen year old awesome guy, like I'm going to wait for the perfect girl.

* * *

...

...

...

...

Pacing outside the ice cream parlor, Kiba checked his phone for any new messages. Nothing. There were no messages, no calls. NOTHING!

Whispering to himself, "Where the hell are you guys?" Kiba continued pacing. It was almost six ten. Everyone was supposed to meet here at six. After about three minutes, a white car pulled into the parking lot across from the mall. It was Neji's car. Kiba put his cell phone into his pocket and walked over to them. The driver's door opened revealing Neji. The passenger's door showed Hinata, his cousin. And the back door opened, and out stepped Sai.

Once Kiba reached the car, all three of the riders were out. Waving his hand in a friendly gesture and cracking a toothy grin, Kiba greeted them. "Hey." Neji responded with a head nod, Hinata squeaked a "Hello", and Sai smiled a "Sai" smile. Neji was the first to start.

"Are you the only one here?" Kiba turned to Neji. Once looking at him, Kiba noticed his pupils were very tiny. Normally, you could rarely see Neji or Hinata's pupils seeing as they wear white contacts saying they "don't like their original eye color". Trying to remember what Neji asked him, he chuckled. "Yeah, besides you guys now." Neji nodded his head and the four walked towards the mall.

"So um, Kiba, how are you d-doing today?" Guessing because of how quiet the voice was, Kiba looked towards Hinata. He tossed his head side to side. "All right I guess. Nothing bad so far." Hinata hummed in response.

Everyone was quiet, which isn't saying much since Hinata and was quiet and Neji didn't talk very much. And Sai, well Sai was kind of…off when it came to his personality. One minute he could be very quiet but irritated looking and the next he could be smiling off into space. Kiba was the only one who was talkative.

Once they reached the parlor, the sat at the tables waiting for the others. Kiba and Hinata sat facing Sai and Neji. Hinata fiddled with her fingers in her lap, Neji closed his eyes and leaned on the head rest behind him, and Sai just sat there. Having the short attention span that Kiba does, he decided to break the silence.

"So…what do you guys wanna do tonight? Should we go to the football game or not? I personally want to go to the game. I wonder if there will be any injuries."

Hinata then spoke up, quietly of course. "That's not very nice Kiba."

Kiba laughed to himself. "I know, but it's better than just sitting around doing nothing."

Sai smiled. "Like we are now?" Kiba stared at the painter. "Uh, yeah." And then it was quiet again.

Kiba was lucky. If he hadn't geared up before he left, there was no way he would be able to sit here doing nothing for so long. Mimicking Neji, Kiba laid his head on the head rest behind him and closed his eyes. He began to day dream.

He's always wondered what it would feel like. What _she_ would feel like. If her skin was as creamy and soft as it looked. If her hair would still be silky when he fisted his hands in it when he was at his peak of-

"Hey!" Opening his eyes in a flash, Kiba was greeted a blonde. Ino. Sighing in disappointment, Kiba responded. "Hey." Ino looked at all of them, then her eyes landed on Sai and she brightened up and immediately sat next to him. Kiba rolled his eyes. Ridiculous.

Another voice spoke up. "Hey guys." Looking to the owner, which he didn't know was there, he saw another girl. Sakura. Kiba smiled. "Hey Sakura." Sakura looked at him and nodded her head. "Hey Kiba." She took a chair from an empty table and placed it at the end of the table. Between Neji and Kiba.

"So, Sai, paint anything amazing lately? Not that your paintings aren't always amazing! I mean they're beautiful. But, have you like, painted anything with a person? Say a girl? Maybe with blonde hair?" Kiba could hear the blonde from all the way on the other end of the table. Yeah she was THAT loud.

Sai turned to her and in his monotone voice and fake smile, he replied. "Why would I paint a picture of a girl with blonde hair? Where's the beauty in that?" Kiba couldn't help but burst out laughing while Ino's face scrunched up in frustration. Once his laughter drowned down, saying out loud, "That was gold." Kiba just smiled. Sai didn't understand while Ino continued to pout. Neji and Sakura both shrugged their shoulders in an "I don't care" manner. Hinata stayed quiet.

"What was gold?" Turning to his right, Kiba saw three others. Naruto, the one who asked the question. Lee, in his signature green jumpsuit. And Sasuke with his hands in his pockets. Finally, everyone was here."Oh, well Ino was like "So Sai-"," Sasuke cut Kiba off. "Probably just another stupid attempt at a pass and it was shot down. Now, let's get our ice cream then go." Turning around, Sasuke went to the front of the store to order. Rising from their seats, everyone followed. Naruto was up first.

Soon, everyone had their ice cream. The last two to come back to the table were Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke didn't have any ice cream and Sakura had a small cup of _Mint Chocolate Chip_ ice cream. Sitting down they joined the rest of the group.

Licking her _Mocha with Gummy Bears_ ice cream cone, Hinata spoke up. "Where's Tenten and Shikamaru?" Had no one realized Tenten or Shikamaru weren't here? After taking a bite, Sakura responded. "She texted me when we were in line. She can't make it. Something about having to practice her knife skills for her culinary final coming up. And Shikamaru said he was too tired."

"Oh."

After taking a sip of his _Vanilla_ milkshake, Kiba turned towards Sakura. "What took you two so long anyways?" Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke beat her to it. "I bought her her ice cream. She wanted to pay for herself." Kiba formed a smirk. "Maybe she didn't want _you_ to pay for her." Sakura just took another bite. Kiba and Sasuke stared at each other.

"I wanted to." Sasuke growled out.

After finishing their ice cream, everyone was standing outside the mall walking to their cars.

"So, what should we go do?" Lee asked. "Well, let's take a vote." Kiba responded. One by one they went around.

Hinata, "House."

Neji, "House."

Kiba, "Football game."

Sakura, "House."

Lee, "Football game of youth!"

Naruto, "Well, I guess the game could be fun."

Sasuke, "House."

Ino, "House."

Sai, "House."

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's the Hyuuga's house." Everyone went to their separate cars and drove to Neji's and Hinata's.

* * *

...

...

...

...

By the time Kiba got there, everyone was already inside. Kiba had to go to the grocery store and buy a _Cherry Coke_. Had to have a chaser. Grabbing his drink and keys and patting his chest pocket, Kiba went inside.

Everyone was in the living room. Neji and Sai in the two arm chairs across the room from each other with their eyes closed. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were on the couch watching the plasma television. Lee was looking out the window behind Neji. Ino wasn't in sight, so Kiba guessed she was in the bathroom. Walking in, the four on the couch took notice of him. Kiba received a greeting from Hinata and Sakura.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Dude what the hell took you so long?" With his toothy grin, Kiba held up his _Cherry Coke_. Naruto lifted his feet onto the coffee table in front of him. "You spent an extra twenty minutes getting a _Cherry Coke_?" Kiba just shrugged and starting walking towards the hallway. Hinata asked him where he was going. Kiba just shouted "the bathroom".

The first bathroom door was locked. After knocking, he heard a female voice inside saying "occupied," then he continued on to the next one.

After a good two minutes, Kiba found the next bathroom. Knocking first and waiting for a sign someone was inside, Kiba then opened the door then locked it. Setting his hands on either side of the sink, Kiba looked at himself. His eyes were starting to have bags under them. He has to get some sleep soon. Sighing, Kiba pulled out his _Cherry Coke_ and set it on the counter next to the sink. Reaching into his coat pocket next to his chest, Kiba pulled out a little, clear, rectangular bottle. Brand new. Setting the little bottle on the counter, Kiba opened up the coke and poured almost half of it into the sink. Once he was done, he set it back down and opened the little bottle next. Pouring the entire contents of the bottle into his_ Cherry Coke_, Kiba threw the bottle into the trash can and covered it with scrunched on tissues and toilet paper. After, Kiba screw the cap back onto the coke and mixed it up. While waiting for the drink to settle, Kiba looked at himself in the mirror again.

His spiky brown hair tossed in every which way, his white pointy canines and laid back smile. Kiba _knew_ he could get just about every girl he wanted. He _knew_ he was a great athlete. He_ knew_ he was funny and fun to be around. Kiba_ knew_ this. He's been told this for years now. Ever since he was thirteen. He was technically perfect.

Shaking his head, Kiba looked at the now full _Cherry Coke _bottle, grabbed it, and took a few chugs. He could taste the difference immediately. It was wonderful. It was seductive. And it felt good. Twisting the cap back onto the bottle, Kiba exited the bathroom and walked back to the others.

* * *

...

...

...

...

When Kiba re-entered the room he noticed no one had moved, except Ino who was now sitting with her back against the side of the couch next to Sai's chair. Kiba chuckled, she'll never give up. Deciding to lean against the wall, Kiba took a couple more sips and closed his eyes.

Soon, everyone was getting bored. Neji and Sai remained in the chairs still but would shoot a look to each other every few minutes. Ino continued to try and get Sai's attention, Lee chatted with Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke argued over nothing and Sakura stayed put.

Soon, Neji and Sai stood up and went upstairs saying they'd be right back. Lee watched Neji and Sai leave, his eyes held a tint of sadness in them. Sakura stood up saying she needed some fresh air and went outside. Kiba decided, after emptying his _Cherry Coke_, he wanted some fresh air too. As Kiba left, he could feel a pair of eyes watching him as he let through the front door. For some reason, he knew the eyes were most likely onyx colored.

* * *

...

...

...

...

Outside, Sakura was leaning against her car staring at the ground. Kiba went and threw the bottle into his car then joined her. He was feeling more then light headed now.

"Hey."

Looking up, Sakura noticed Kiba. "Hey Kiba. Why are you outside?"

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "Fresh air." Sakura nodded in response and looked back down. Kiba took this time to think, well _try to_ at least.

Should he or should he not. His head, feeling fuzzy, said yes. His body, feeling free, said yes. Kiba, being under a substance, said yes. So he went for it.

Taking a step closer to Sakura, Kiba grinned. "Why are you alone?" Looking up, Sakura noticed how close Kiba was getting and stuttered for a second. "W-what do you mean? I just wanted some fresh air." Kiba chuckled in response and took another step forward. "That's not what I meant." Raising a pink eyebrow, Sakura replied in confusion. "Then what do you mean?"

Leaning his forehead onto Sakura's, Kiba took a deep breath. "Why is someone, as beautiful as you, alone?" Before Sakura could do anything, Kiba closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers.

This was is. He finally did it. He is finally feeling this beautiful creature. God how he had wondered what is would be like. Even when Kiba was with other girls, he would start to imagine pink hair and emerald eyes. But before Kiba continue further, he was thrown off Sakura into the side of his car.

Looking up to see who the hell decided to ruin such a perfect moment, Kiba's eyes met with a pair of enraged onyx eyes. Sasuke. "What the hell do you think you're doing Uchiha?!" Kiba stood up as straight as he could and wiped his mouth off with his sleeve.

Grinding his teeth together to hold the anger in, "Don't you ever do that again." Sasuke snarled at Kiba. Kiba took a step forward. "Oh yeah? Why the hell not? She's not your fucking girlfriend!" Upon realizing that he took a step forward, Kiba noticed Sakura behind Sasuke with her head down to the ground again. Sasuke stepped in front of her, hiding her from Kiba's view. Then turning around, Sasuke whispered something to her. After such, Sakura walked back into the house and closed the door. Now Kiba and Sasuke were alone. Both staring at each other.

But before Kiba could put another word in, Sasuke's fist connected with Kiba's face, sending him to smash against his car again. As Kiba tried to sit up, Sasuke walked over to Kiba and grabbed his coat collar. "Don't you _ever_ touch her _again_." Tossing Kiba to the ground, Sasuke turned to walk away. Kiba gathered enough strength to shout to Sasuke. "Why do you care? She's not yours." Sasuke stopped in his tracks for a moment, then continued to the house.

Kiba stood up, and drove home.

* * *

...

...

...

...

It was now about twelve twenty, just after midnight. Pressing an ice pack to his swollen cheek and setting his glass of laced _Cherry Coke_ on the counter, Kiba flipped open his phone.

3 Unread Messages.

**Message 1**

From: Naruto

Hey man, where the hell did you go?! Sasuke is all pissed and won't let Sakura out of his sight. Not that that's any different, but dude where are you?!

Kiba closed his eyes. He was so close. He only kissed her for a second. God, if that fucking Uchiha hadn't interfered he could've felt if Sakura responded or not. Opening his eyes, he went to the next two messages.

**Message 2**

From: Hinata

Hi

**Message 3**

From: Sakura

Sorry.

After reading Sakura's message, Kiba hands fisted and slammed against the wall.

God! Out of all the girls he could have, why couldn't he have her?! Why did he have to feel something for her of all people?!

Flipping open his phone, Kiba pressed speed dial eight. Pressing the phone to his ear, Kiba waited for her to pick up.

She answered. "Hello?"

"Come over."

"Be there soon." Flipping his phone shut, Kiba waited on his couch and started chugging his _Cherry Coke_. Thank god his mom and sister were out of town for the week.

After fifteen minutes, there was a knock at the door. Standing up, Kiba threw the ice pack on the table and walked to the door. Once opening the door, Kiba saw her. Just like she always was. Like she was last night, and the night before that. Like she has been for months.

As she opened her mouth to say hello, Kiba's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Then Kiba's mouth was on hers, and she was responding immedialty. Soon, they were in his room. In his bed. No clothes, no lights, no attachments. Her dark hair covered the pillows and her eyes lit up her face. Closing his eyes then re-opening them, Kiba saw light pink hair instead of the dark hair. He saw emerald eyes instead of hers. Soon, he saw Sakura and not her. Smiling, Kiba pressed his lips to hers as they drowned their hurt into each other.

* * *

...

...

...

...

Looking into the mirror,

_i_t _**w**as h_is _f**re**edom_-

I noticed my dark circles and wash out skin.

i**t **_is __h_i**s **s_ubs_**t_an_**ce-

Reaching down for the paper on the side table, I held it to my face.

_i_**ts **h**_is-_**

Taking a deep breath, I recited.

**a**_dd__i_ct**ion**

"I'm Kiba and I need Alcohol."

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Oh fun. Loads. This chapter was kinda difficult seeing as not a lot of the characters "problems" have been introduced and this is the first chapter where most of them are around each other. **

**Anyways, thanks to those who have reviewed:D**

**TragedyDrawl: There was a tad of Sasuke/Sakura goodness in here, maybe if you squint. Trust me, when I do Sasuke's intro, it will reveal Sasuke's feelings more. Why he did what he did and stuff.**

**: haha thanks for the review, it made me giggle.**

**Lia113: Sorry I didn't use your favorite ice cream, I didn't want to go into _too _much detail about the ice cream. Thank you for the Ino comment. And now you know what Kiba's problem is:D and it's not going to stop here.**

**gothic bunny-chan: I used your favorite ice cream, it was funny when I read it and I couldn't resist:D And I agree, Ino doesn't need it. But she has to see that.**

**Anyways so no questions. BUT, can anyone guess what anyone else's problem or challenge is?**

**Sakura=cancer**

**Ino=adderall  
**

**Kiba=alcohol **

**but what about,**

**Lee?**

**Neji?**

**Sai?**

**Naruto?**

**Hinata?**

**Tenten?**

**Shikamaru?**

**Sasuke?**

**And hey, some don't even have anything. They are here to help others. But let's see if anyone can guess.**

**Thanks again.**

Chapter 4 INFO!

About: Hinata H.

Titled: **H**i_na_**t**a: Introduction

This chapter will contain Hinata's little secret and her romantic feelings to a certain character. It will also contain more details of a few other character issues.


End file.
